


Growing Hearts

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: Forevermore [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Growing Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Rynne Trevelyan are both new to relationships, but learning how to fall in love is easy when it's with the right person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Some drabble about Cullen and Rynne. Thanks for reading!!

After their first kiss, Cullen and the Inquisitor were both unsure about where they were headed with their blossoming relationship. All they knew is that they had feeling for each other, feelings that couldn’t be denied.

  
The first person to notice was the resident Spymaster, for obvious reasons. She noticed how Cullen anxiously awaited the Inquisitor to arrive in the War Room. His heart always skipped a beat when she entered the large doors. Most of the time, her head was buried in a recent report that had been delivered to her room. She would reach the table, set the report down and the first person her eyes went to was Cullen. Her somewhat coy smile would cause a red blush to dash across his cheeks. He would scratch the back of his neck and focus down at the war map, praying silently to the Maker that no one caught the exchange.

  
“You two are a cute couple,” Leliana had informed the Inquisitor while they went over reports together. Cullen had been swept up in some recruit nonsense so he wasn’t part of the War Table operations. “I’m not the only one who thinks so, either.” She smiled kindly at the Inquisitor and Josie nodded in agreement with a wide smile.

  
Word spread quickly after that despite the couple’s lack of public display. Rynne wasn’t aware of this until Varric pulled her aside in the main hall. He looked slightly nervous, but he continued anyways. “The word around Skyhold is that the Commander and you have gotten pretty friendly. I know you know what you are doing, but I wouldn’t be able to consider myself your friend if I didn’t warn you. Lyrium is a silent monster, and Cullen still has…issues with it. I don’t doubt his resolve, but I want you to stay safe.” Rynne only chuckled lightly and thanked him for the advice. He breathed a sigh of relief and then let her continue her task at hand.

  
Whenever the Inquisitor entered Cullen’s office, whether it was to go over reports or to simply talk, his heart would flutter. She would speak so easily with him, but he would manage to stumble over his words and embarrass himself. Even after the 20th time she visited him, he still would blush and laugh nervously.

  
As their relationship progressed, Rynne got into the habit of kissing him every time she left and returned to Skyhold. Sometimes she would be gone for weeks at a time, and Cullen found himself growing more and antsy the longer she was away. Every time his door opened, his head would snap up to see if it was her. When it wasn’t, he would sigh and deal with whoever needed his attention. When it was her, he would practically leap over his desk to get to her. She would have a wide smile on her face, breathing out his name as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Their mouths would mingle with an undeniable hunger and need, like they hadn’t seen each other in years.

  
The Inquisitor readily agreed to Sera’s pranking, and she was actually enjoying it until Sera lead her to Cullen’s office. Rynne figured that a little wobble in Cullen’s desk would be enough to annoy him, but not enough to cause any real harm. She agreed and watched as Sera tucked a small wooden block under a desk leg. A few hours later, Sera was busy doing other things and Rynne had a moment to breath. Josephine was very angry and sopping wet after she discovered their bucket. Leliana had asked the Inquisitor why they were going through her personal things, but she smiled gently when she heard the reasoning. “Pranking is not always bad. I say it is a good way to lift the spirits, at least of the people who were not the victims.”

  
Rynne never heard a peep out of Cullen. It began to gnaw at her, she mulled over the idea that Cullen would be extra hard on the recruits, or maybe he was angry with her. It was enough to force her from the Library, where she was getting a list of “positive” Tevinter books for Dorian. He murmured something about her and Cullen before he took the list and continued adding books.

  
When she entered his office, Cullen had his hands firmly around either side of the desk. His brows were knit together in agitated concentration as he continued to try and steady the wobble in the desk. He didn’t even notice Rynne had entered until the door slammed accidentally behind her. He nearly jumped at the loud noise. “Inquisi—Rynne, what are you doing here—not that you can’t be here, I just—” he sighed before he simply smiled and let out a gentle, “Yes, love?”

  
Quickly thinking on her feet, Rynne explained that two fresh recruits were arguing in the Tavern. She explained that it was getting the veteran soldiers riled up and added more details about how she didn’t want anyone getting hurt. Cullen raised an eyebrow, wondering why the Inquisitor couldn’t have just told them to knock it off, but he obliged to request none the less.

  
The minute he was out the door, she dove towards his desk leg and grabbed the little wooden block out from under, fixing the wobble permanently. She got back to her feet, eyeing the wood with pride at her ability to fix the prank without anyone knowing. However, Cullen wrapped his arms around her waist and he chuckled gently in her ear, letting her know that her plan failed. “So that is what has been causing me issues for the last hour. I’m glad it’s finally gone.” Rynne simply sighed then kissed his cheek, happy that there were no hard feelings between them.

  
Three weeks had passed before Cullen took her out to his favorite lake in Ferelden. She accepted the coin with a smile, believing in the luck it brought as much as Cullen did. Cullen was relieved she accepted it, it gave him some peace of mind to know that she had a piece of him with her and some luck on her side, even if they both didn’t normally believe in superstitions.

  
Rynne was afraid she would lose the coin on the field. Her armor didn’t exactly have pockets and tucking it into her shirt wasn’t very secure. So she decided to get it made into a necklace. Harritt helped her by melting a small, chain sized hole, into the top. He also secured a semi-long chain from one of the merchants in Skyhold.

  
She was giddy when he delivered it to her. She even hugged him, which caused him to grumble a short ‘you’re welcome kid’. She tucked it into all her clothes, leaving Cullen to find it when they spent the night together. Joy washed over him when he first saw it; no one had ever put that much thought into his gifts. It was then that both of their feelings they felt for each other blossomed into a strong bond of love. They belonged together.


End file.
